It Just Happened'
by bethanyjaynex
Summary: What happens when A takes things too far & ruins PLL's best loved couple? R&R Please, I'll love you forever?   *I don't own anything, but I soo wish I did.*


**Hey, this is just a little one-shot I started thinking about... I haven't seen anyone write something like this yet on here, so I thought I would! Please review, I'd love to hear what you think of it=) **

**Enjoy!**

_Just wait till you get home, then you won't be smiling. -A_

It was the text that started it all off. I was sat in the school cafeteria with Emily, Hanna & Spencer laughing about one of Hanna's blonde moments- again- when I received it. In the moment I just ignored it. It was probably just a meaningless threat anyway, what could 'A' possibly do to hurt me? Whoever it was had already done their worst. Well, besides telling my parents about Ezra and I but we were going to do that soon anyway; we'd actually said that Ezra was going to invite us all out for dinner at the weekend and we would tell my parents about us then. 

I had Chemistry next so I walked round to my lab with Spencer. After sitting next to me at the lunch table she had seen the text I had been sent and wouldn't shut up about it. 

"What could it mean? Do you think they've told your parents? You should text Ezra and make sure he's okay." 

"Spence, really I'm not even going to let 'A' frighten me for one second. I'm done being scared of this bitch." 

"Whoever it is who likes to mess with us is dangerous, Aria. We can't just overlook things all the time. They're a real threat to every one of us," she was looking panicked and frantic now. Wow, those late nights of studying for algebra were really taking their toll on her. As she finished talking there was a familiar buzzing come from her jeans pocket. Ugh, this was getting so old. She took her phone out and read out the new addition to her inbox. 

"_Maybe Aria should listen to her friends more often. Don't underestimate me; I am a liability after all. -A_" she read this out in a hushed tone but still failing to hide her fright behind the words. 

Seconds later the bell rang signalling the start of Chemistry, so I said I would talk to Spencer later as I made my way into the safe haven of my Chem. lab. 

The rest of the day went by quickly and I decided to go home and freshen up before going for coffee with the girls. By now my nerves were forming slowly, I kept picturing the many scenarios that could have taken place whilst I was learning the ins and outs of algebraic equations or trigonometry. Walking through the door the first voice I heard was the one I wanted to hear least: Ezra? 

"Byron it's all a misunderstanding, I swear on my own life." 

"Well then explain to me why this letter turned up on my desk this afternoon!" was my father's response. What letter was he talking about? He was obviously angry; they could probably hear him shouting in Philly. Oh no, 'A' must have beaten us to it and told them about Ezra and I. I dropped my bag on the laminate flooring and walked towards the yelling, ending up in the kitchen. _I have to be strong, I love Ezra_, I said to myself before turning to see the confrontation between the two most important men in my life. 

"Dad, before you carry on-" 

Ezra interrupted me, "Aria go upstairs, please." 

Something about that irritated my dad to no end. "No Ezra. She can stay right down here," I took a deep breath and braced myself for the wrath that was definitely on its way. "I think she deserves to know what you have been up to with her own mother," What in the world was he talking about? What did mom have to do with anything? He continued, "Aria honey, your former English teacher right here, has been having an affair with your mom!" 

And that was the moment when my whole world came crashing down. I stayed silent and simply looked at Ezra who was trying desperately to avoid eye contact with either of us in the room. "You're joking right? I took a step towards him, he didn't respond to me at all. "How _could_ you? I loved you, Ezra!" 

"What did you just say?" my dad exclaimed. 

"Dad, Ezra and I were in a relationship. There's no need to worry though, because we're not anymore; right, Ezra?" 

"Aria let me explain, please! I didn't mean to do this, it just sort of happened. Please, I don't want to lose you." 

"Too late for that, don't you think?" My eyes started to moisten and I had to look away from him to stop tears spilling out. Then I noticed the piece of paper on our kitchen worktop: the letter. I walked towards it and read the information it contained.

_Byron,_

_I tell you this with deep regret but I feel you need to know before it gets out of hand. Now, I would put it softly but there's simply no way to make this nice to hear: your wife, Ella, has been having an affair with Ezra Fitz... I know it's not what you expected, but everything's better when its out in the open don't you think?_

_-A._

Just as I had expected, it was all down to that one letter of the alphabet that I couldn't bear to think about.

Although I was mad at A, furious at Ezra and couldn't even begin to explain my thoughts about my mom, everything was a huge blur and it was too much to deal with. I had to get out of the house, so I walked quickly to the door retrieving my bag on the way and went to wander the streets of Rosewood. That was, until I got a text from the familiar /unknown number/. It said:

/Oh well, there's plenty more fish in the sea, Aria. Just make sure the next one doesn't hook up with mommy. -A./

I couldn't deal with this by myself anymore, So I texted the girls and told them to meet me at the grille earlier than we had arranged. All the time I walked to meet them water gathered in my tear ducts threatening to overflow whilst I blinked ferociously to stop them. The first person I saw at the grille was Spencer who was sitting at our usual table right in the middle. I sauntered over to her and she smiled until she noticed my eyes were glazed over and were red from wiping stray tears away.

"Oh no, Aria what happened?" She gave me a hug and I broke down, crying into her red sweater.

"He...Mom...We...A...Over!" I cried. Thankfully, the grille was empty apart from a middle-aged woman and her young daughter in the far corner, so we didn't attract too much attention.

"If you're telling me what happened, then I'm gonna need more than that," she released me from her grip and lead me over to the table where a hot chocolate with whipped cream was waiting. I tried a weak attempt at a smile before picking it up and taking a small sip, loving the way it warmed my insides.

By the time I had calmed down Emily and Hanna were pushing their way through the doors, each carrying two huge bags. It looked like Hanna had been spending yet again. She was rambling on about some new shoe brand they were selling at the outlet when I heard Spencer clear her throat and nod towards me. I just stayed silent and continued drinking my hot chocolate until Em, Spence, Hanna and I were all sat around the same table with drinks.

"So what happened? Anyone would think Fitzy had cheated on you or something, the way you look right now!" Hanna said sarcastically.

Everyone went silent as I lifted my head and let out a sob "He did. With my mom."

"Oh... I'm so sorry, Aria. I just meant-"

"Han," Spencer had obviously kicked her under the table to stop her putting her foot in it yet again.

"No...No, it's okay. I just walked in, and my dad was shouting and yelling at him. I thought he had found out about us so I went in there and he told me about the affair. How could he have done that to me? Cheated on me with my own mom..." 

Emily lifted her head as she spoke, "so what did he say about it? Was your mom home?" 

"My mom had already taken Mike to dinner somewhere. He just said that it was a mistake and that it 'just happened'. How could it just happen?" I wiped stray tears from my cheeks. 

"He isn't worth your tears, Aria. No one who does something like deserves any remorse. How about a girls' night at mine? It'll take your mind off things." 

A girls' night at Spencer's? As much as I would love to escape my reality for a night I should probably resist. "I can't, Spence. I have to go home at some point; might as well make it sooner rather than later." 

"Okay, but if you need somewhere to stay my parents aren't home till tomorrow and Melissa's in Philly." 

"Thank you; I should probably get back now. Things didn't really end well with Ezra and my dad's probably upset with both of us. I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that, I got up, straightened my posture and walked back to my home.

That night I just couldn't sleep. I tried everything, even down to counting sheep, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't take my mind off the fact that my boyfriend (now _ex) _had been having an affair with my mom. How was I supposed to deal with it? My mom hadn't even been home since my dad called her and said that he knew. Ezra had left multiple texts and called repeatedly, but to his dismay I didn't pick up. I feared that just by hearing his voice, I would fall in love with him all over again; but I couldn't let myself be hurt so much like that. So instead, I was sat next to my window staring out at the rain that was falling fast outside. I savoured the way that it hit the pavement, and then just disappeared. It was like something you wish our minds would do, take something with such a big impact and simply make it disappear into thin air. I had always loved the rain, even from a small child. Of course, I wasn't too fond of what it did to my hair, but it was a given unless you permanently wore a shower cap right? I pondered all the memories I had of playing in the rain, being carefree and fearless whilst I just sat there, watching each drop of water reach the ground.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me in a review!**

**Thank you for reading=)**

**xo, Bethany**


End file.
